Discontinuous drive tools are used to provide an amount of torque to an item, such as a bolt or a nut that is being tightened on another object. It is common practice to utilize a male-to-female square socket interface to connect a drive socket to an output spindle anvil of an impact or impulse power tool. Due to tolerance and wear that occurs at this interface, the level of energy transfer efficiency can be adversely affected as the lost motion between the output spindle anvil and the drive socket increases.